Certain conditions, if left untreated, can result in damaging deformity early in life, which, in turn, can affect other aspects of a person's health. Thus, early treatment of such conditions can be vital to a person's future health and well-being. Typically, growing rods are surgically engaged with the patient's bones, and periodically adjusted (e.g., lengthened), for example, to stimulate growth of the bone to help in the treatment of a condition.